Suture-based tissue appositioning techniques are relatively simple and have been in use for many years. Applications have included rejoining previously connected tissues separated by traumatic events. Applications also have included joining previously unconnected tissues as part of therapeutic procedures. For example, in procedures relating to bypassing or truncating organs forming body lumens, or removing diseased organs connecting body lumens, such as, for example, an intestinal resection or bypass or a prostatectomy, it is necessary to join previously unconnected tissues forming body lumens to restore/maintain bodily functions. More recently, suture-based applications have included joining tissues, such as, for example, portions of the stomach wall, in connection with bariatric stomach volume reduction surgery.
In any suture-based apposition of tissues, forces necessary to hold the joined tissues together cause concentration of stresses in the tissues about the sutures and their passages through the tissues. The magnitude and concentration of these stresses will be affected by the size of the suture material used, the number/frequency of stitches placed, the tension introduced into the sutures during the suturing procedure, the strength, resilience and firmness of the joined tissues, and the stresses placed on the tissues and the tissue connection as a result of patient movement and/or bodily function and activity following the suturing procedure. Depending upon one or more of these factors, concentrated stresses in the tissues surrounding the sutures may be conducive to erosion or tearing of the tissues about the sutures, loosening of the tissue connection, and even separation of the joined tissues. For example, when a patient eats following bariatric stomach volume reduction surgery, the reduced active portions of the stomach walls, or reduced stomach pouch, containing the food consumed, may be subjected to increased stress, increasing the stress concentrated in the stomach wall tissues proximate to the sutures. This may cause the tissues surrounding the sutures to erode or tear, possibly resulting in loosening of the stomach wall connection or even separation of the joined stomach wall tissues over a period of time, unacceptably reducing the amount of time the stomach volume reduction exists to provide the intended benefits for the patient.
Therefore, it would be desirable to have a suturing method and/or device that reduce the likelihood of tissue erosion and separation of the joined tissues, and enhance the effectiveness and benefits of the suturing procedure.